Rainbow roses
by KawaiFox
Summary: Soon after Gaara enrolls at the Kohana Accademy, he is quickly thrust into a game where nearly everyone fights to claim possesion of a boy named Naruto who holds the power to change the world.
1. Chapter 1

KawaiFox: Don't own Naruto only my own characters This Fic contains slight humor, shoujo/shounen/normal romance.

A tower bell rang through the morning air as the villagers awoke to do their daily routines. The air was cool and damp, today being the first day of spring. Children were laughing and talking as they walked towards the Kohana Academy, a tall white building with lavish gardens and an education system that could put other schools to shame.

A brown haired girl sighed as she stood by the front gates of the academy, watching as other students came in. She brushed some dust off of her blue skirt and shuffled from foot to foot. The girl obviously didn't look too happy as she continued to wait.

"Hey TenTen! What are doing?".

The said girl looked up to see her friend June standing beside her. She was tall and thin and wore blue jeans with a yellow tank top, her books under her arm and her yellow hair was up in side ponytail. "Oh just waiting for my boyfriend" TenTen replied with a smile. June gave her an odd look before turning around and heading through the gate. "Alright then but just don't be late! We have science first thing".

TenTen waved goodbye to June before she stood again and watched the street. And thats when she spotted him. He was about three inches taller that her, wearing black pants and black jacket unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath. He had short red hair, black mascara around his eyes and a kanji tattoo sigh of love on his forehead. TenTen squealed and suddenly glomped him, catching him of guard.

"Gaara! There you are my prince! Where have you been?" TenTen giggled as the said boy's cheeks flushed pink. Ever since they were little, TenTen had always thought that Gaara looked like a prince and sometimes referred to him as her "boyfriend". It was just a game they always played. "Um...TenTen...can you kind of let go of me? Your choking me..." Gaara gagged out as he struggled to break free from the girl's grasp. She let go of him and quickly took his hand. "Come on Gaara! You don't want to be late on your first day here do you?" TenTen smiled, practically dragging the red haired boy through the gate and along the school grounds towards the door.

As the school clock tower struck 8:33 am, everyone rushed inside to their first period class. Gaara bid farewell to TenTen and checked his schedule.

"Hmmm...my first class is Math so it's in room...204".

The red haired boy ran up two flights of steps and down the hallway before finally reaching the class. He had arrived just in time for role call and was assigned to a desk by the window, which suited him just fine. The teacher's name was Mr. Iruka. He was nice but he seemed to get sidetracked on other things; hardly even teaching the lesson so it was pretty boring. Next was Home Economics which was taught by a stunning looking woman named Ms. Saunders who put everyone in pairs so that they could make a cake. And of course, Gaara was paired off with a clumsy nerd who ended up spilling the batter all over him.

Pretty soon it was time for lunch and most of the students were eating outside, enjoying the beautiful weather. Gaara sighed as he walked through the court yard, finally spotting TenTen under an old oak tree. "Hi Gaara. So, how was your morning classes?" TenTen asked with excitement, taking out chopsticks and a small box filled with sushi. "It was alright I suppose" Gaara replied bluntly as he leaned his back against the tree trunk, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Gaara closed his eyes and reopened them again, glancing over to see two boys by the far side of the academy. One of them was a bit taller than the other, his hair raven black and spiked up in the back. He was wearing a white uniform with gold buttons and brown shoes with a sword strapped to his side. He seemed to be very angry at the other boy and shouting at him although Gaara couldn't hear what was being said. The other boy had short spiky yellow hair and wore a red kimono which made him look almost like a girl.

"TenTen. Who are they?" Gaara asked, still watching the scene with attentive eyes. TenTen followed her friend's gaze and knew immediately who he was talking about. "Oh that guy with the black hair is Sasuke Uchina, one of the student council members. And the guy with the blond hair is-".

As the scene continued, the black haired boy became more and more angered and slapped the other one. Gaara didn't know why but he felt his blood boil and before he knew it, he was already up and walking towards them. "Hey you! What do think your doing?" Gaara growled darkly, approaching the two boys. Sasuke turned and glared at him. "And just **who** might you be?".

"The name's Gaara" Gaara replied as he walked past him and knelt down in front of the other boy who was cradling his cheek softly. "Are you okay?" Garra asked softly and slowly reached out to move the boy's hand away to look at the injury. Suddenly a hand ruffly grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the wall.

"Gaara! Are you alright!" TenTen yelled, running towards her fallen friend and knelt beside him. "Know this raccoon. Don't ever touch my property again" Sasuke hissed and glared down at the red haired boy. Gaara slowly wiped a dribble of blood and looked up at the council member with disgust. "Come Naruto, let's go" Sasuke ordered and turned to leave. Gaara watched as the blond picked himself up from the ground, eyes down casted as he walked behind Sasuke.

"Hey I'm not through with you yet..."

Sasuke and Naruto both turned around to see Gaara standing up despite the pain he was in. "Is that a challenge I hear?" Sasuke smirked. Gaara nodded without hesitation, telling TenTen to not follow. Sasuke and Naruto lead Gaara into the forest that was behind the academy. There, nestled in the heart of the forest was a square clearing filled with luscious red roses full in bloom. Naruto silently picked two roses and put one in Sasuke's breast pocket, doing the same for Gaara as well. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and quiver. The square rose clearing lifted slowly up into the air like a platform and stopped until they could see the whole village.

"The rules for the duel are simple. To win you must knock out the rose from your opponent's jacket using your sword" Naruto said bluntly as he stood from the sidelines, glancing at Gaara with a sad look in his blue eyes almost as if he was pitying him. Gaara realized that he didn't have a real sword but quickly found a long sturdy piece of bamboo to use instead. Sasuke began to laugh, pulling out his own metal sword. "You call that a sword! Ha, no matter! You'll learn soon enough that you can't win".

With a growl, Sasuke ran towards the red haired boy and launched a full attack. But Gaara quickly blocked it. Sasuke continued to attack but Gaara blocked every hit with ease; the wooden sword taking more and more damage. Sasuke howled in anger as he swing hard, breaking Gaara' sword to pieces; leaving him nothing but a pointed short stick. "DIE!" Sasuke shouted and prepared to swing the final blow as Gaara glared, standing his ground.

The sound of ripped clothing echoed through the forest, rose petals flying into the air. Sasuke stood there horrified, clutching his breast pocket; the traces of his rose gone forever. Gaara was the victor. Silence passed as the platform went back to the ground. And without another sound, Gaara turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

KawaiFox: Me again. Don't own Naruto but my own characters.

The next day was gloomy and wet, rain pouring down from the heavens as though mourning for Sasuke's loss. Gaara didn't mind the rain too much since it seemed to make him relaxed. And of course he needed all the relaxation he could get. Hords of students crowded him and wanted to know every little detail about his duel with the Uchihia, making him sigh autographs and other worthless junk. Some girls even created a fan club for him and slipped love notes into his locker. Gaara just couldn't wait for this day to end so that he could go back to his apartment. He just didn't feel comfortable with all this attention. I mean, what was so great about beating Sasuke's butt anyway?

Gaara sighed as he walked down the street towards his home, kicking an old pop can that stood in his way. Really the more he thought about it, the more he was getting a headache over it all. As he looked down at the ground he quickly noticed a shadow up ahead. Gaara glanced upward and stopped in his tracks. There standing innocently was the same yellow haired boy he met yesterday. "Uh...hi. You're that Naruto fellow aren't you?" Gaara asked, skratching his head. The said boy smiled fox-like and nodded.

Meanwhile across town in an old run down dojo, the black haired Uchihia breathed hard as he continued to train, his arms aching from the lack of rest.

"Well well, Sasuke. I just heard about your crushing defeat. Have you been getting soft?"

Sasuke stopped but didn't answer, growling deeply in his throat as he turned to face the one person who he did not want to see. The man continued to chuckle at the Uchihia and paid no head to the glaring threat that burned in the black haired boy's eyes. Even though the room was pitch black with little light from the hallway, Sasuke could see still see the tall lean man, standing by the wall withouta care in the world. Anger bubbled in Sasuke but he kept it down. "Why are you here?" the Uchihia asked calmy.

"Why that's simple my boy. I'm just here to see how your training is coming along. But, I'm also here to say that I'm slightly disapointed. Here I thought I was the only one who you would lose against but then I turn my back to see that a mere amature...what's his name...Gaara is it?...beat you to the ground as well. It's amusing really" chuckled the man. "Don't you have to go back to that whore of yours?" Sasuke growled and once again resumed his training. He could sense that the man was still smiling even as he turned to leave, ignoring the comment.

"Damn you...Kakashi" Sasuke muttered.

Meanwhile back at Gaara's apartment...

"I'm your WHAT!"

Naruto nodded as he sat beside Gaara on the floor. "Yes it's true. My duty as the rose bride is that I will be engaged to whoever wins the duels. And since you beat Sasuke, you are my master now" the blond haired boy explained, fiddleing with his kimono sleave. Gaara just sat there shocked. This just couldn't get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

KawaiFox: Hello! Third chapter up and running! Sorry it took long to update. Please review!

The air was crisp that morning, a low fog roaming upon the ground like a snail. Birds started to twitter awake as the first rays of sunshine peeked from the hills.

At last, night was breaking and a new day was beginning. The Kohana Accademy stood like a forbidding castle overlooking the small village in silent pride. The inside was pitch black, the only light on was at the west tower at the top floor of the school.

Up in the tower in a large but comfy room was a small table with two figures sitting in wooden chairs, a boy and a girl. The girl was alittle taller than the boy but not much; her long blond hair pulled back neatly in a ponytail except leaving a long bang hang down. Her skin was a creamy color and her face was delicate but held surperb beauty, eyes a magnificent shade of sky blue.

The boy who sat in front of her had dark brown hair, as dark as a horse's mane and was in a ponytail which was spiky in the back, peach colored skin with beady black eyes. The both wore the same white uniform with gold buttons.

They were student council members.

A bored like sigh erupted from the boy as he waited for the girl's turn to end. An old GO board sat comfortably on the small table that stood between them. It was partly in good condition which still surprised him considering that it had laid buried in the back of his closet for god knows how long.

"Will you hurry up Ino".

"Quiet Shikamaru" the said girl replied gruffly but in a calm voice, finally placing a small round stone on the board. The one called Shikamaru smiled. It always amused him to try and get his friend irratated which wasn't very often since she hardly ever showed her emotions. Silence loomed about the room for minute or two.

"I've suppose you've heard about Sasuke huh? I heard his opponent was just a nobody, not nowing anything about fighting with swords" Shikamaru spoke up as he placed his stone down, which was black. Ino snorted and crossed her legs. "First Kakashi and now this. Sasuke's beginning to lose his touch and its starting to show".

The student council was once made up of four members; Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sasuke and herself. Kakashi was their leader while Sasuke was second in comand. They always challenged eachother to see who was better. Kakashi always won. From those early years, Sasuke strived to become number one; training and hoping that one day he would finally beat his rival.

But after a year ago, Kakashi suddenly resigned from his postion and left the black haired boy in charge. Thoughitwas what he had always wanted, still it wasn't the same. For him, to gain satisfaction was to settle their score.

And now out of the blue some kid comes along and whippes him to the ground, and once again Sasuke's pride was stripped. Ino figured something like this was going to happen one of these days. That boy always underestimated his opponents before going into duels and it was slowly costing him. _"But, it's not really his pride that he lost this time but something much more..." _Ino thought to herself, fingering the small oval-shaped locket that hung around her neck.

Shikamaru glanced up when he ended his turn, noticing his friend fiddleingher locket, her brow knitted in deep thought. There was never a day when he wondered whatlay inside that golden oval. He asked her many times but always was never answered.

Two paires of footsteps echoed suddenly through the hallway, coming closer and closer. Ino and Shikamaru both stopped their game to see a tall twenty year old man with short silver hair spiked sideways enter the room. Beside him clinging gently on his arm was a fourteen year old girl with a high forhead and shoulder length pink hair. She was dressed in a onepeice red dress that showed her perfect figure while the man himself wore a black uniform with gold shoulder gaurds and buttons.

"Hello Kakashi. What brings you here?" Shikamaru asked cheerfully with a small smile upon seeing his former leader.

"Ah hello there Shika! I'm here just to get something. Oh and this fine young lady here is Haruno Sakura, a beauty like no else".

The said girl giggled as though he had just made a joke, her green eyeslooking up at him in pure affection. Shikamaru settled back down in his chair as Kakashi smiled towards Ino who gave him a slight nod. Only once did she lock eyes with Sakura before quickly turning back towards her game, the couple's quiet chatter dieing off into the other room; the door closeing.

"Hey Ino, are you ok?" the brown haired boy asked with concern when he looked up at the blond who's face was pale and looked as if she was going to be sick. Ino silently got up from her chair, thanking Shikamaru for the game, and walked out of the room in her elegant grace. From the other room, soft moans and a rocking squeaking noise could be heard, breaking the still silence of the large room.


	4. Chapter 4

KawaiFox: On with ch.4! Yea!

* * *

Earlier that day, Gaara let out a yawn as he sat in his desk while the teacher, Mr.Kata, droned on with the lesson. Man he hated history! It was probably one of the most boring subjects ever to be created. But it wasn't like Gaara was complaining. He had more important things to think about such as the blond boy Naruto. 

He was still slightly recovering from the shock last night and alot of questions popped into his mind. Like, what was the deal with this whole "Rose Bride" thing anyway? Why did he have to treat Naruto like a slave?Gaara did find out that Naruto didn't attened school like everyone else but was instead home schooled by his older brother which Gaara never met. But he had feeling that he was about too.

Suddenly, the intercome buzzed and crackled to life; the crowlike voice of Mrs.Uma, the secretary boomed through the room.

"Would Gaara please head up to the principal's office please?"

Mr.Kata stopped his teaching and nodded his head towards the red head boy and then continued on with the lesson. Gaara's mind seemed to panic as he walked through the school. Why on earth was he being called to the principal's office? He didn't do anything wrong as far as he knew. What if maybe something happened to Naruto? At that thought, Gaara quickly picked up his pace.

After about three minutes of walking down the hall, up the long flight of stairs to the second floor, down another hallway and turning left he finally reached the principal's office. He was surprised to find Naruto standing by the big double oak doors of the office; a little relived that he wasn't hurt.

The blond saw him and smiled as he strolled up towards the red haired boy. "Hi Gaara!" he beamed, giving his master a small bow of respect. For a moment silence paused between them until Naruto finally spoke.

"You're probably wondering why your here right?".

"Actually yeah. What's going on?".

Naruto giggled softly, turning his gaze towards the office doors. "My brother wants to meet you". Gaara stared at the boy with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. His brother was the principal, the chairman of the school!

Without another word, Naruto lead Gaara to the doors as they slowly opened with a dull creaking noise. The room was big and lavish, an old oak book case standing off to your right. The walls were painted a dark red while the floor was tiled wood; a dark green rug in the middle of the room where a wooden polished desk stood.

A tall young looking man with creamy skin was seated at the desk, writing on some document papers before he noticed that he had visitors. He had the same blond hair like Naruto except it was shoulder length. You could tell right away that they were siblings. The only difference were the eyes; his being sharp and a dark lavender color.

"Ah you must be Gaara I presume? Its a plasure to finally meet you. My name is Akito".

Gaara stood there dumfounded as Akito got up from his desk and shook his hand cheerfully. Naruto smiled at the too, glad they were getting along. For a few minutes they all talked about random stuff until Akito decided to take things further. "Naruto will you please leave us for awhile?" the man asked. Naruto nodded and with a smile was out, the doors closing softly.

Silence filled the room. Gaara was starting to feel abit uncomfortable in Akito's gaze. He hoped someone would say anything to break this irritating quietness. There was just something about Akito that made him get the shivers. Suddenly the blond man smiled, "I understand that your new here from what my little brother has told me correct?". Gaara only noddded.

"I was even told that you were the one to help him too as well".

"Yes that's true but what's your point?" Gaara asked, finally able to find his voice. Akito smiled again but his eyes held that same pitying look that Naruto had given him when they first met. He got up from his chair, standing in front of the window as he watched the outside world.

"In a way the world is like an eggshell, we humans are the chick. If we don't break the shell that is our world then we will never live or have true happiness. You my friend will change everything now that my brother is in your possession. You're dissmissed".

Gaara numbly left the office without a word, confused as to whatAkito was trying to tell him. As he walked back to class the man's words began to click in. Naruto was just a pawn in all this; a mere toy. And somehow in this game of tangles the boy could never be truly happy. If so, Gaara was going to make sure with all his might that he was going to win this "game" and free the boy from whatever was bounding him.

* * *

KawaiFox: Ok so sorry that this chapter sucked on explaining things about the "Rose bride" but later on it'll be more clearer to you. Anyway please review!


	5. Chapter 5

KawaiFox: Don't own anything so on with the chapter!

* * *

The nextday after Gaara met with Akito, Naruto's brother and chairman of the school, was Saturday. And a very suny day at that. Gaara sighed with content as he laid against an old oak tree that looked over a sparkling blue lake; hearing Naruto's giggling joys echoing in the wind. 

Naruto had wanted to godown to the laketo pick some wildflowersso that he coulddecorate Garra's or rather "their" apartment alittle bit. And seeing how nice it was Garra just simply couldn't say no. So, that was what the two were now upto, secretly enjoying the cool breeze.

The red haired boy let out another sigh, looking up into the leaves as a bird chirped softly in the distance.Somehowit just seemed to relax the boy and for once was not bothered by questioning thoughts ofthe whole duleing and Rose Bride thing. And very soon he drifted into a pleasent slumber.

Meanwhile, the blond Naruto had wandered of alittle further towards the thick forest, humming gently while picking out different colors of flowers that grew in cluster of bushes and adding to the growing bundle in his arms. A squeal of surprise escaped him as a blue butterfly caught his eye and fluttered about carelessly in the air. Naruto couldn't help but smile while the tiny creature landed upon his nose; it's little legs tickling his skin.

_RustleRustleRustle_

The butterfly flew off and Naruto turned his full attention tothe forestwhere the sound had come from. The noise was coming closer. Naruto stood still, wondering who or what it could be. Minutes passed until a figure stepped out of the woods and in a clearing. It was a boy about a year older than him.

"Hello. May I help you?" Naruto asked with curiousity, shifting the bundle of flowers alittle. The boy was about his height maybe even an ich or two higher with pale skin. His black hair was long and straight which came down to about his thighs and was tied in a loose low ponytail. He wore white sneakers with a white shirt and jean jacket with black baggy pants.

"Oh no, I was just wandering about" replied the boy as he opened his eyes with a smirk. Naruto shivered uneasily upon seeing those eyes, those pupiless silver eyes that seemed to see right through you. Suddenly almost in a blink of an eye the boy was infront of Naruto, just inches in front of his face; his smirk never faltering.

"What's a beauty like you doing way out here anyway? Don't you know that there's wovles out here?".

Naruto tried to speak but the boy traced his finger against his lips as his face became more closer. "Such a beauty..." the black-haired boy whispered in a husky voice; continuing to feel the blond's face. "I-I have to go now" Naruto finally stammered out and pulled out of the boy's grasp as he turned to leave quickly. But a hand roughly pinned him to a nearby tree, the flowers dropping in a forgotten heap on the ground.

"Hey now why don't you stay? We can have a little fun" the boy chuckled and rubbed against the blond. "No please s-stop it! Help!" Naruto yelled out as he tried to break free. The black haired boy's smirk grew wider and grabbed Naruto's chin, about to silence his prize with a kiss.

"Hey! What's going on here?".

The boy immediatly stopped and faced the intruder with a bored look and loosened his hold on the blond. "Garra-sama!" Naruto choked out as he escaped from the strange boy and flung himself into Garra's chest, tears threating to fall. Gaara took a glance downat Narutoand turned his gaze towards the other boy, wrapping a protective arm around him; his eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you?".

The boy shrugged. "The name's Neji. I was just passing through". The said boy turned and headed back into the way he came but not before blowing the blond a kiss. Garra watched Neji's retreating form and listened to the soft sobs escaping from Naruto who clung to him. What on earth had happened to reduce the poor boy to tears? What would have happened if he had never woken up in time? Something probably bad, Garra thought as he comforted the blond and the two made their way back home with the flowers.

However, he failed to notice a pair of eyes following them from the trees that were filled with deep hatred.

"Soon I will relcaim what is mine.Very soon".

* * *

KawaiFox: Well, another chapter done. Sorry it might be short but that's just the way it is so live with it. 


End file.
